Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki
'Welcome to the Official Criminal Case Fan-Fiction Wiki'The wiki where anyone can create their own fictional case for enlightenment. GO TO THE OFFICIAL CRIMINAL CASE WIKI. '' ''Criminal Case is a Facebook game published and developed by Pretty Simple. It was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case was named the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. ---- 'About Criminal Case | | | Rules | Administration ' ---- Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game developed and published by Pretty Simple Games, a top European social gaming company. You will be investigating murders and find clues to incriminate the killer behind the murder. After reaching the requirements, you will have to arrest the killer in order to progress through the cases. Criminal Case was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, it was named the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. The game's time setting is in 2012 and 2013. The city you investigate in is named "Grimsborough". Grimsborough contains six districts which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University and Maple Heights and a hidden district called Airport (which can be unlocked after finishing the first 51 cases). Each district holds 10 cases excluding the Industrial Area which contains 11 cases and the Airport which contains 5. There are a total of 56 cases in the game. DragoChan's Cases= #Crime Does Pay |-| Top User Cases= #MissxVenomxPoison -- The Grim Butcher's Demise #Jeear -- Graduation Death #PetersCorporal -- Decease Behind The Trees #PetersCorporal -- The Murdered Milker #PetersCorporal -- Riverside Slaughter #Tomoshiro -- The Embers of a Murder #Questionable91 -- To Kill a Beast #TraceyCyrus -- The Grandes' Creature #Shincashin123 -- Jealous to Kill #Shincashin123 -- -| See all...= #DragoChan -- [[Crime Does Pay #Jeear -- Graduation Death #MissxVenomxPoison -- The Grim Butcher's Demise #PetersCorporal -- The Murdered Milker #PetersCorporal -- Riverside Slaughter #PetersCorporal -- Decease Behind The Trees #Questionable91 -- To Kill a Beast #Shincashin123 -- Jealous to Kill #Shincashin123 -- Sleep Time on the Backyard #Tomoshiro -- The Embers of a Murder #TraceyCyrus -- The Grandes' Creature Destroyer123456= #The Crying of Neumann #Case 2 is Abs and You Are Old Man #One Day of Giggling is Enough #Dig a Murder #Don't Judge a Gay #To Leave or Not to Leave |-| I.am.a.good.boy= #Say "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" |-| Luismayerdyum= #Bad Boys Don't Die No Cases Yet= *Feel free to ask any administrator about any issue or question you might have. *If you are new to wikis, check out this Tutorial. *Checking out our wiki's rules will help you get accustomed to this wiki's standards and requirements. Have you started your first fanmade case on this wiki? Yep. Nope. No, but I will. If you want to ask any question about Criminal Case or the wiki, etc, don't be afraid to ask! Our administrators won't bite. Feel free to message one of them. Just leave a message on the wall of an administrator, and we will be sure to help you as soon as possible. Category:Browse